Discussion:Saison 4/@comment-25675779-20150922110452
Au vu des critiques ci-bas , je constate que nombre d'entre vous n'ont pas apprécié la saison. Et bien moi c'est l'inverse, j'ai adoré. =) Pourquoi? Tout simplement pour les raisons qui vont suivre: Commençons par la nouveauté, c'est à dire les nouveaux personnages et les intrigues NY: Bien qu'on puisse penser que les personnages sentent le réchauffé (Alo Jake),il n'en demeure pas moins qu'Unique, apparu lors de la troisième saison ammène un vent de fraicheur sur la série. Même s'il est difficile voir impossible de faire mieux que la saison 3 ,la saison 4 semble être la suite logique pour la série. Dès le départ on nous lance dans une compétiton pour avoir une nouvelle Rachel et nous ne seront pas surpris de trouver Tina parmis les concurentes (cf l'épisode Tous Unique et oui il y a bien une continuité) ainsi que Blaine qui en tant qu'ancien meneur des Warblers tente de retrouver sa place de leader bien qu'il ne l'ai pas réellemnt quittée non plus.(quand même moins de solos en compétitions que lors de la saison 2). Brittany aussi est présente et nous refait le coup de l'épisode Britney de la saison 2 lorsqu'elle se dit meilleure que tout le monde. Marley n'arrivera que plus tard dans l'épisode donc nous ne devons pas parler de la nouvelle Rachel mais des Nouvelles Rachel si tanté qu'on puisse l'égaller un jour. Et s'il te plait Cassandra, je te veux en prof. Sue et son retour en tant que méchante est sans doute ce qui m'a un peu décu mais il nous laisse quand même droit à des monemnt inoubliables comme la confrontation avec Blaine sur le mashup de Nicki-Maria ou encore ses cours d'aérobic (oh mon dieu j'en rêve encore). Beaucoup pensent que les nouveaux ont pris la place des anciens mais que faites-vous de Tina? Elle qui passait son temps dans l'ombre des autres commence enfin, depuis le milieu de la saison 3,à s'affirmer. Total love pour le Blina et même si ça rappelle un peu le coup de foudre qu'avait Mercedes pour Kurt ou Rachel pour Blaine ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Ici, on entre dans une histoire plus approfondie, de Safie Hawkins (j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser avant que Sam arrive) en passant pour Diva (la chanson d'ouverture -Diva- en pasant par Hung up tout y est parfait) ou encore l'interprétation de Against all odds alors qu'elle se croit la destinataire de la chanson, on transforme Tina en personne attachante. Elle m'a même fait pleurer avec l'histoire de la pommade. Cette story line sera d'ailleurs continuée en sision 5 avec Don't you et l'humour sur le préservatif entre Blaine et Tina ou encore lorsque Blaine a la main dasn le derrière de la marionnette Tina. Elle m'a fait rire lors de l'épisode du mariage en jalouse en annonçant à Kurt ce qu'elle avait fait à son ex. Maintenant les chansons: plus les saisons avancent et plus les chansons me plaisent. Même si je garde des énormes coups de coeur pour certaines prestations des saisons précédentes(Get it right, Somewhere only we know, As long as you're there, Wanna be startin something, Last friday night ,1 hand 1 heart, Don't you want me, Fly/I believe I can fly, Love shack , I will always love you et bien d'autres), celle-ci m'a comblé. De We've got tonight en passant par The scientist ou encoe Diva, Make no Mistake, O Holy night ,Give your heart a break Closer et Wannabe,il y en a pour tous les goûts. Glee reste fièle à lui même, c'est à dire mélange des tubes récent(Britney, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Little mix) à d'autres des années 80 ou 90 en pasant par les grands classiques de Noël et de Broadway. Même si certains personnages comme Joe, Harmony auraient pu être plus développés (en plus j'adore leurs voix sutout lors de Stereo heaart ou Do you hear what I hear), les nouveaux n'en demeurent pas moins intéressants. Bon, ils donnent dans le déjà vu mais avec quelques nuances tout de même. Ryder ignore au départ qu'il est dislexique et passe des test. Marley a une mère en or qui se moque du quand dira-t-on et fait tout pour le bonheur de sa fille.( entre nous soi-dit ma famille idéale made in Glee serait en parents Burt et la mère de Marley en frère Blaine et en soeur Brittany).Kitty n'est pas si peste qu'elle en a l'air même si c'est à cause d'elle qu'ils perdent les communales, ... Brittany est beaucoup plus présente en début qu'en fait de sasion. Ses chorégraphies nous manquent mais n'oublions pas qu'Heather était enceinte à cette péridoe et qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû apparaître dans la saison. Toutefois, aux vues de ses nombreux fans, les scénaristes ont décidé de la garder pour notre plus grand bonheur. Même si ses répliques sont moins drôles qu'avant elle en garde quelques unes sous la manche pour nous faire rire. Maintenant, le sujet sensible, les romances. Le Finnchel n'est plus, place au Brochel. ENFIN. Et oui je préfère Brochel à Finnchel.Bon au vu de ce qu'on va apprendre par la suite mon avis divergera un peu mais au moins avec Brody Rachel s'émancipe. L'épisode Naked reste un gros point d'interrogation pour moi. Que viennent faire Joe et Blaine dans ce calendreir franchement? J'y aurait plus vu Mike et Puck donc plus le faire dans la saison 2 comme dans l'épisode Sexy par exemple. Nos premier émois m'a brisé le coeur pour le Klaine et le Santitana les chansons sont magnifiques, l'intrigue bien ficelée, du Glee comme on l'aime. Ce qui est intéressant c'est de voir les personnages évoluer dans leur vie personnelle sans la personne avec laquelle ils sont depuis un certain moment. De plus, se séparer permet de mieux se retrouver et s'il n'y avait pas eu de rupure nous n'aurions pas pu avoir Come what may. Mainteant les guest. On a le plaisir de revoir Whoopi en Carmen intraitable masi aussi Sarah Jessica Parker en patronne que tout le monde rêve d'avoir ainsi que Kate Hudson en prof alcolo et sexy. Même Idina est de retour pour une brêve apparition. Charice aurait été la bienvenue. Les chansons originales sont quand même mieux dans la saison 2 même si j'aime bien Outcast et All or nothing. Pour les chorés j'ai bien aimé . Jake et Brittany en sont les principaux acteurs mais j'ai adoré celles des Warblers. Les chaanons qui cloturent les épisodes sont toutes de bonne qualité. En résumé j'ai adoré la saison 4 PS: si des fois des idées me reviennent car j'ai écrit ça vite je compléterais ma critique.